Taboo
by CrystalNight1
Summary: Anya didn't care anymore about society, she concluded. All she cared about was how Eli was comforting her. And that was all she ever wanted.


**A/N: Enya one-shot for the lovely MunroCola here on FF! She wanted a smut Enya fic so... I hope she enjoys this, ha ha. (I hope you like what I call smut asdfghjkl)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this too! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. I'd truly appreciate it :)**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>Anya sighed as he kissed her lips tenderly. He smirked into the kiss and laid her down on his bed. Their foreheads touched gently and he inhaled her scent and she sighed in content as he ran his fingers up her side.<p>

"Why do things have to be so complicated between us…" he muttered, his lips trailing down her neck as he played with the tie on the side of her dress. Anya shrugged underneath him and let out a sigh as he kissed her sweet point. "I don't get it…"

She touched his cheek with hers and he backed away to look at her. She cupped his cheeks and responded, "I don't know, Eli." He she bit her lips as he leaned down to capture his lips with her and he looked at her once again, their breaths mingling. "I don't know. But… that hasn't really stopped us from doing what we're doing, right?" She teased, bringing him to kiss her once more but he kissed her cheek instead and she let out a groan.

"You're right, little sis," he teased and kissed her neck. "Do you mind if I get rid of this ridiculous dress you had to wear for the dinner party?" He asked, twirling his fingers around the small knot and she nodded rather quickly and he smirked.

It had been two years since their parents married and they began to live under the same roof. They didn't plan anything. Nothing at all. It was rather spontaneous, actually, how they got caught up with each other. Eli had invited his closest friends to a small get together – Junkies, Anya called them – in their basement. Enraged when she found out that he had stolen one of her undergarments so that one of his friends, called Owen, can jerk off with it, she sauntered down to the basement, the scent of alcohol and drugs filling in her nostrils.

She had stumbled down the wooden stairs and bumped into Owen, who tried to cup a feel but failed miserably when Anya slapped him across the face in front of all the junkies. Eli had applaud then, getting up and grabbing his sister in law and kissing her, Owen spitting the floor and walking out of the basement.

_That was…_

_Amazing?_

Eli had bragged the rest of the day after wards and before they knew it, sharing kisses became a regular thing between them. Making out in Eli's room became a habit when Anya would come back from dates or when Eli came back from screwing another random girl. It was messed up, they had that in mind, but they were screwed up people who'd deal with things in a weird way. And they didn't mind.

They tried to tell their parents about the affair they had between each other but to no avail, their parents gave them a long – _ass_ – speech on how it was incest (even thought they aren't blood related) and how it was frowned upon by society.

And so they gave up. And Eli met a girl and Anya a guy and they stopped interacting from each other. Until, during recent events, Eli had pushed her up against a wall and attacked her lips.

Recent events? Two hours ago. In the middle of a family dinner during Christmas.

Anya moaned as Eli caressed her breasts. He kissed down her neck and tuck in her mound of flesh into his mouth, making her squirm beneath him as she tried to make friction with their under bodies. Eli kept her hips still and Anya whined. Eli bit her pink, erect bud and the girl beneath him let out a low moan and he thrust his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Anya didn't care that their parents viewed what they had as a taboo. All she wanted was _him_. _Eli was hers._

As he kept thrusting his hips, Anya's moans became louder as she felt a familiar knot in her abdomen about to uncoil. Faster, she would whisper. Harder, she'd moan. And he'd follow her orders as she clawed at his clothed back and tried to keep her moans down.

Anya bit her pointer finger and Eli groaned as he thrust against her, and whispered in her ear, "Don't do that… I want to hear your moans."

"Eli…" she moaned out. "_Ohh, Eli…_" She moaned, holding onto him for dear life as the coil snapped and her climax washed over her.

Eli groaned, and with a few couple of thrust, he let go and collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck lightly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I'm sorry things are so tough between us," he cried out, and Anya let out a sob as he hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

Anya didn't care anymore about society, she concluded. All she cared about was how Eli was comforting her.

And that was all she ever wanted.

_Don't be sorry._


End file.
